Aspects of the disclosure relate to data processing, software development, and software program development tools and techniques including processes and apparatuses for controlling data processing operations pertaining to the development, maintenance, and installation of software programs. In particular, one or more aspects of the disclosure relate to software development tools that utilize intelligent databases in a pre-deployment validation system.
For various reasons, enterprise organizations may need to increasingly update and add new features to both internal-facing and external-facing software applications. For example, a programmer may create an update for a particular application, which may include code implementing a new feature. However, testing the new feature in a lab environment may be different from implementing the new feature in a production environment. For instance, an object may compile and run smoothly during the testing phase. But, when the object is deployed into the production environment, the object may be missing certain attributes that may cause the application to crash. As such, a technical solution may be needed for and useful in preventing downtime of an enterprise software application when new features are being introduced.